vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hōō Maniwa
Summary Hōō Maniwa is one of the twelve heads of the Maniwa Ninja Corps and is the leader of the Bird Squad, as well as the Maniwa clan as a whole. Themed after a phoenix, he possesses the ability to continually replace his body parts with those of others as they grow old, and has remained alive using this technique for nearly two centuries. Widely renowned for his abilities and charming (if eccentric) personality, he maintains a shaky alliance with Togame and is the unwitting archnemesis of Emonzaemon Sōda. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Hōō Maniwa, "Phoenix God" Origin: Katanagatari Gender: Male Age: At least 150 Classification: Maniwa Ninja, Bird Squad Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 2, limited 1 and 6), Absorption, and Power Mimicry with Inochi Musubi, Durability Negation with Danzaien, Psychometry with Kiroku Tadori, Social Influencing, likely all of Emonzaemon Sōda's abilities. Attack Potency: Mountain level (Is widely regarded as the most powerful combatant in Japan, aside from Sabi Hakuhei, and matches Emonzaemon in every respect. It is stated that even if every other Maniwa were exterminated, he would be able to equal their combined deadliness on his own. Shikizaki Kiki utilized his strength to easily butcher the entire Maniwa Clan, and shortly after allowed Shichika Yasuri to reach his full potential and become Complete by fighting him) Can ignore durability with Danzaien Speed: At least Supersonic (Equals Emonzaemon in speed and casually dodged attacks from a nearly full-powered Shichika Yasuri) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level (Blocked attacks from Shichika and Emonzaemon) Stamina: Likely rather high (Maniwa Ninja are capable of dashing at Subsonic speeds through the wilderness for hours, considering it no more tiring than a casual stroll and not being out of breath afterwards) Range: Melee range, several dozen meters with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: A large quantity of kunai Intelligence: Very high (As one of the Maniwa Heads, Kōmori is considered to be among the cream of the crop in the arts of information gathering and assassination. His skill is such that even if his arms and legs were tied he could reliably assassinate nearly anyone. Has trained since birth to master his Ninpō. Has at least 170 years of combat and stealth experience, boosted by his ability to assimilate the skills of others through the use of his Ninpō. Is on such an incredible level compared to the other Maniwa Heads that even if the entire clan was wiped out, his strength would be more than enough to maintain their overall threat level. Is the only ninja in history who could match the abilities of Emonzaemon, even surpassing Kyoken Maniwa, who has the combined skills of over 2,000 lifetimes) Weaknesses: If he doesn't regularly replace his body parts, he will begin to grow old and die. Assimilating Kawauso's powers made him incredibly susceptible to abilities that require physical contact. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ninpō: Inochi Musubi': Hōō Maniwa's signature ability, and the one that has kept him alive for so long. When any of his body parts get old or injured, Hōō can shear them off and replace them with those of others. By stealing a person's body parts he gains access to their powers and skills, and they will slowly change shape and color to match his original parts and keep his appearance and stats the same. He also gains their vitality, and their remaining lifespan is added to his own. *'Ninpō: Danzaien' (Decapitation Ring): Originally known as Namagoroshi, this ability was an invention of the Aioi Clan before it was claimed by Hōō Maniwa and given the new name Danzaien. With it, Hōō can increase the sharpness of any blade he wields to be able to cut through any object. He can also use it to sharpen his own limbs, allowing him to easily shear through opponents with a karate chop, and even lop off his own arm as a show of good faith. It is implied that he gained this ability 150 years ago by stealing and assimilating Emonzaemon's face. *'Ninpō: Kiroku Tadori': The Ninpō that originally belonged to Kawauso, and that Hōō gained access to upon taking his arm. Allows Hōō to see an object or person's past by holding out his hand, gaining knowledge of their background and abilities. Unlike Kawauso, he has no compunctions about using this ability to look into a person's memories. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:Katanagatari Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Morality Users Category:Tier 7